


Something Good Can Work

by NavigationByAtlas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentines Day Fic, broganes, but also dont be mean to me i'll cry, criticism is welcome tell me what i did w r o n g, good shance is so hard to find, its fluffy, its late but, its so cute ok, keith an shiro are brothers, lance decorates the castle at like 3 am, lance is a mess and shiro isnt much better off, shance, this is like, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavigationByAtlas/pseuds/NavigationByAtlas
Summary: It's late but its so hard to find Shiro/Lance fics that aren't Shklance. I feel like we need more Shance. Give Shance a chance!!Alternatively:The Shiro/Lance Valentines fic nobody asked for but are getting anyway.





	

Lance smiled to himself in the quiet of his bedroom. It wasn't a very large room, only just big enough for the bunk and a closet, but it was his space, warm and safe. He gave a content sigh, sitting on his bed and leaning against the wall. Lance glanced at the alien paper hung on the wall of his small quarters. The makeshift calendar. February 14, it read. Or, at least, the space equivalent of it. Days on the Altean ship were shorter than on Earth, and the regulated lighting cycle was a bit disorienting at first. But Lance had kept track of the days as close as possible, matching up with Earthen parallels.

Today was special, though. Today is Valentine's day and Lance was determined to say what needed to be said. He never was one to hide his emotions or to keep quiet about something, for that matter. So, today, Lance was going right up to that special someone and admitting his feelings. After the initial celebrations of course.

Finally, Lance stood, exiting his cozy room and entering the commons to find the rest of the team already gathered there. In truth, Lance had been awake for hours, cutting hearts and frilly, lacey designs out of the thinnest Altean paper he could find, posting cute little notes with silly pick up lines and doodles around the castle. Everything was pink, blue, and white, as those seem to be the preferred color scheme of Altean royalty. Lance smiled brightly at the bewildered (and for some, slightly annoyed) look of the paladins before turning to spot Allura and Coran, examining the room excitedly.

“Good morning, Lance.” Shiro flashed him a smile, making Lance's heart skip a beat. He grinned coolly in response. Pidge stared at him. “What's all this?” Lance shrugged, the smile still on his face. “It’s Valentine's day. I thought I'd get up early to celebrate.” Keith scowled from his place beside Hunk. “But you can't get up on time for training?” Shiro shot Keith a look, effectively silencing him. “How did you know the date? We didn't bring anything to tell the date with from Earth.” Impossibly, Lance’s grin widened. “I made a calendar from some paper when we got here. I keep track of Earth’s parallels to Altea’s shorter days. It isn't exact since Altean days are faster by two hours, but it's close. It feels more like home.” Shiro’s eyes softened. Lance seemed well put together, but if they listened close enough, anyone could tell he missed home. It was almost endearing. Shiro shook that thought away.

“Well, thank you for decorating. It looks lovely.” Lance practically beamed. Shiro smiled back softly. Hunk chose then to speak up. “In that case, why don’t I make a special Valentine's breakfast? We got some supplies from that last planet, Ch’vla. I could make us a treat!” Pidge agreed eagerly as Lance clapped a hand on Hunk's shoulder. “Hunk, my man, you are a godsend.” Hunk smiled sheepishly, reassuring Lance that it really wasn't a big deal. Lance took the opportunity to pull Hunk to the side. “I'm telling him today.” Hunk looked shocked before smiling encouragingly. “Good luck, buddy. Go get ‘em!”

“Who’s getting who?” Lance froze. Daring turn around, Lance was met with Shiro smiling dangerously at the two. Busted. “Shiro! What's going on?” Lance asked in an attempt at nonchalance, chuckling nervously His face was a brilliant red at the close proximity and circumstance. “Oh, nothing, just curious. When two of you huddle, whispering in a corner I tend to get that way.” The look on the man's face was lethal, his misleading smile striking fear into the yellow and blue paladins’ hearts. Lance was mortified at being caught. There was no way for Shiro to know exactly who the two were talking about, Lance realized, but it had been a close call. “So, who are we talking about, hm?” Lance opened his mouth to speak, only managing panicked stutters, and quickly snapped it shut again, brows knitted together and a slight pout on his flushed complexion.

Shiro held his composure with a vice grip, despite the voice in the back of his mind screaming at him to lean forward and kiss the pout away. He leaned away from Lance cautiously. Hunk piped up from behind him. “We were talking about, uh, Coran! Yes. Coran. Lance has been meaning to do something for a while. You know, in appreciation for everything he does. That's all.” Shiro nodded in thought. “Alright.” He turned back to Lance, still frozen in place. “Please don't do anything too reckless.” Lance managed a nod before scurrying off to escape the uncomfortable situation, leaving Shiro to his conflicting thoughts. 

As soon as Lance and Hunk were gone, Shiro let out a heavy sigh. Keith came up beside him, smirking lightly. “Why don't you just tell him?” Shiro tensed and the playful jab. “I mean, it's not like he could resist all of this.” He gestured at Shiro, chuckling under his breath at the slight flush on his brother’s face. “I- It's not that easy! I can't just go up and tell him.” Keith shot him a look. “Shiro, it's Valentine's day. If ever you were to say something, it would be said today.” Shiro frowned. “Next year,” he said determinedly, turning to leave. Keith caught his wrist before he got far. Shiro knew he could easily escape, so did Keith, but he stayed put. “Go tell him. He's probably hiding in his room, dying from embarrassment from that little stunt you pulled.” Shiro sent a half-hearted glare at his little brother. “It wasn't a stunt, I-” He was cut off by a light shove towards the paladins’ quarters and a pointed, amused look from Keith. Shiro huffed, starting off towards Lance’s room. He made it about halfway before coming up with a plan. 

Admittedly, Shiro was a bit guilty that he'd used some of Lance’s carefully crafted decorations, but the end result was worth it. In his left hand, Shiro held a small bunch of five red, paper flowers that he’d tried to make as close to roses as possible. He’d been surprised just how delicately his prosthetic hand could fold the paper, but didn't trust himself to hold the finished product gently when he could barely hold his composure. Sucking in a deep breath, Shiro stopped at Lance’s door and knocked.

Whoever it was that Lance was expecting to have come knocking at his door, it sure as hell wasn’t Shiro. So, when it was Shiro that the mechanical door slid open to reveal, Lance nearly slammed it back shut in surprise. “Shiro! Haha, hey! What, ah… What brings you to my humble abode?” Lance forced an awkward grin onto his face, leaning against the doorframe in an attempt to regain what little calm he’d been scrounging back together since the incident with Shiro earlier. Each oblivious to the other’s struggle, too caught up in his own to notice, they held themselves together by fraying threads that threatened to snap the longer they stood, awkwardly silent, in the doorway to Lance’s room. 

“I, uh, wanted to say,” Shrio paused, taking a breath. “I, erm, sorry for that. Earlier.” Lance stared at him. “No!” He nearly shouted, almost before Shiro had finished speaking, earning a startled look. “I mean, you don’t need to apologize for that. S’fine” Lance let out another quiet, awkward laugh into the uncomfortable silence that had, once again, settled around them. 

“Is that… all you needed?” Lance sounded almost hopeful to Shiro, staring up at him eagerly. “Oh! Um, no. I also wanted to, uh,” He hesitated, his hand tightening slightly around the paper roses that Lance hadn’t noticed. Eventually, he held them out in front of him, eyes cast down and face warm. “Happy Valentine’s day, Lance.” Lance was at a loss. He gasped lightly, hands coming up to cover Shiro’s around the flowers. “Did you make these?” Lance glanced up at Shiro’s face, catching him nodding. Lance’s face lit up despite the touched tears welling up in the corners of his vibrant blue eyes. “Shiro… I- thank you. Thank you so much. This…” Lance moved closer, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders in a gentle embrace. Before processing what he was saying amongst his grateful rambling, he muttered, “I could kiss you.” He froze, realizing what he’d said. He risked a glance at Shiro, pulling away from him. “I- um, sorr-” “Would you?” Lance stared wide-eyed at Shiro’s miraculously-flushed face. “Kiss me, I mean.” The words didn’t fully register in Lance’s mind until Shiro was mumbling an apology and turning to leave. Lance caught his hand before he made it two steps. “Yes.”

Neither had ever been happier.


End file.
